Maps Can Lead To Strange Places
by webbswoman
Summary: Set at the end of the first movie. What if then ending wasn't all that it seemed? My first story in this fandom. Ben/Riley slash


**Hi! This is my first ever National Treasure fic. I watched the first movie for the first time about a week ago and was instantly hooked. Since then I've been desperately searching for slash fics about Ben/Riley. Personally I think they are a much more believable couple than Ben and Abigail. So, I'm pretty sure I've read most of the ones out there.**** I write for quite a few fandoms and decided to try writing a story for this one. So here it is, it's Ben/Riley slash. Hope you enjoy, and I would really love to hear what you think, especially as it's my first attempt for this fandom. It is inspired by a few lines from the first movie.**

_What do you care? You got the girl. _Even Riley hadn't been able to believe how bitter he had sounded. He had hated himself for it, his best friend had finally found someone who he loved, and who loved him, the least he could do was pretend he was pleased.

_That's true._ Any guilt Riley had felt at his previous statement had disappeared as Ben and Abigail's lips had locked in a kiss. What right did she have anyway? He was the one who had been with Ben from the start; he was the one who had been in love with Ben for years.

_Yeah, rub it in. _Kiss her right in front of me; it's not like my feelings matter. The sensible Riley in the back of his brain told him to stop being silly, Ben didn't know about how he felt for him, he wasn't doing it to hurt his feelings, but still.

_Enjoy your spoils. _He had had enough, getting into the seat of his car he drove away. Driving down Ben's new driveway he turned the car radio on and cranked the volume up. He was well aware how much Ben hated Riley listening to loud music, especially when he was driving. It didn't take him long to reach his apartment, twenty minutes at the most. Once inside he sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, everything was ruined. They had found the treasure, the one that he and Ben had been searching for for three long, hard years. And yet at the last moment Abigail Chase had become involved in their lives, Riley had to admit that she had played a small, very minute part in his opinion, in finding the treasure, but then she should have disappeared. Ben shouldn't have kissed her.

Riley sighed; he couldn't believe his own stupidity, as if Ben would ever think of him as any more than a friend. Even Patrick Gates had seen how worthless he was.

_At least I had your mother, for however short a time! At least I had you! What have you got? Him?_ Riley's body tensed at the memory, the words had hurt, had been made even worse when Ben had ignored the comment. Riley had been expecting his friend to say something in his defence, but he hadn't – even then he had been too preoccupied with the treasure and with Abigail.

Abigail Chase, Riley clenched his fists, he realised that if she hadn't of gotten involved with Ben, he probably would have liked her. But she had, become involved with Ben, and now Riley wished they'd never met her. For a moment he had wished that it had been she who had fallen into the darkness under the church, and not Shaw, however his mother's voice had jumped into his head, telling him never to wish anyone dead, and he had regretted the thought instantly. Abigail Chase. An idea came into his head and he stood up, walking into his bedroom. His laptop was on his bedside drawers. He had put it there the night before, after staying up in bed defeating evil zombies on a new computer game.

He typed her name into every search engine he could think of, desperately searching for something, some piece of information that he could tell Ben, that he could use to split them up. Shocked at himself he switched the power off. Ben was happy, that was what really mattered, and he would just have to learn to be happy for him, even if it did break his heart.

Riley walked into the living room and sank down onto the couch; he looked at the picture on the table next to him with a mixture of sadness and regret. It had been taken about six months after he had met Ben. They had taken a day off searching for the treasure, after having returned from investigating yet another false lead in Egypt. Ben had suggested going to the coast, Riley had been surprised that Ben wanted to spend his day off with him, but had enthusiastically agreed. The day had been spent on the beach, some of the time Riley listening to his music, Ben reading. But most of the day had been spent talking, and not about treasure. It had been the first time Riley had ever really opened up to anyone, he had told Ben all about his lonely childhood, and his even lonelier teenage years. In return Ben had told him of his father, and the arguments that they had had about the existence of the treasure. Then they had talked about anything and everything, music, films, passers by. The photo had been taken by one of these passers by, the woman had approached and asked Ben to take a photo of her whole family, and in return she had taken one of the two of them. Riley ran his thumb over the face of the photo Ben and sighed wistfully, jumping when the door bell rang.

It was Ben.

* * *

Sitting in his car Ben thought back over the last hour, since Riley had left.

_I made something for you. _Ben had been surprised; the only other person who had ever made anything for him was Riley. He smiled as he thought about what a disaster that had been.

_You did? What? _ He had still been slightly distracted, trying to figure out what Riley had meant with his earlier comment about enjoying his spoils.

_A map. _That had got his attention, maps always did, his curiosity was sparked.

_A map?__ Where does it lead to? _He saw the look on Abigail's face and his heart sank slightly, he had a feeling it was going to lead to her. He felt really guilty for leading her on, even more so for kissing her, and for asking her to move into his new house with him. The truth was, he had been scared. Scared of how strong his feelings for Riley were, so he had tried to rove his masculinity, it was only now that he had realised how unfair it was on Abigail. Even if he couldn't have Riley, she could at least be with someone who truly loved her.

_You'll figure it out. _She led him back inside, and then into his study, but then she left, simply pointing to his desk. The map hadn't led him to where he had expected.

It had been full of pictures, of Riley, and of him with Riley. The final one had been taken on the beach, the day when Riley had finally opened up to him, and the day when he had sworn Riley would never be forgotten about again. Underneath the picture, in Abigail's handwriting were the words _go find your treasure. _

So that was how he had ended up sitting in his car outside of Riley's apartment trying to figure out what he was going to say to his best friend, who he just happened to be secretly in love with. Then he had thought back to what Riley had said before he left, and he had realised, Riley was in love with him too. He hoped.

* * *

Riley stood aside to let Ben in, then walked silently back into the living room, gesturing for Ben to sit down. Both men sat on the couch, Riley still full of jealousy, Ben trying to find the words to say how he felt. It was Riley who spoke first.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you."

"Shouldn't you be with Abigail, I though you guys were meant to be unpacking your stuff. You really didn't have to come, I'm a big boy, I don't need looking after or any-" He didn't finish his sentence, couldn't, because of Ben's lips, which were now on his own. It was gentle and brief, but it shut him up.

"Riley, I don't think Abigail's going to be unpacking her things, although you should probably think about getting your things packed up pretty soon, I love you Riley." Riley couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"But what about Abi-" He was cut off once again, but this time he responded to the kiss and smiled into it as Ben pulled him into a cuddle.

"It was Abigail who made me come and tell you. I love you Riley."

"Yeah, you said. I love you too, have for a long time." He snuggled closer to Ben, savouring the feeling of being in his arms.

"Ben, does this mean I get a share of your half percent?"

_Abigail 0_ _Riley _1

**Okay, I really hope you enjoyed it, would love reviews. Thanks, Megan**


End file.
